1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere having a spacer fabric layer in the breast cups, and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brassiere commonly has a front panel with a pair of breast cups. The brassiere also has a pair of side portions with each side portion being connected to a breast cup on a first end and having a second end for extending about the torso of the wearer. The brassiere further has a fastener for securing the side portions about the wearer. The brassiere may also have a pair of shoulder straps.
Brassieres are worn to provide support to the breast of the wearer. Accordingly, it has become common to provide support brassieres. These support brassieres have multiple layers in the breast cups. Such brassieres commonly have one or more breast cup layers. These layers have an inner layer for providing a soft feel against the wearer's breast, an outer layer for providing a finished look to the brassiere, and a support material positioned between the layers. Preferably, the inner and outer breast cup layers are connected at their peripheral edges to enclose the support material. Materials used for breast cup support material include, polyester or fiberfill, spandex such as LYCRA plastic, silicon, and molded foam.
While support brassieres are functional and provide much needed support and comfort to the wearer, the support materials limit air circulation around the breast area, and constrict the breast tissues. Thus, such brassieres, when worn for an extended period of time, will cause discomfort to the wearer because air does not circulate easily through commonly used support materials, such as molded foam. The wearer may feel uncomfortably warm or sweaty, especially during exercise.
Molded spacer foam having perforations has been employed for improving breathability and air circulation. While such perforated foam does improve circulation, circulation is still somewhat limited due to the proximity of the cells that make up the foam material.
A spacer fabric can provide support and air circulation. However, spacer fabrics have not been employed for use in a brassiere, perhaps because the known methods of perforation or pattern forming weaken the spacer fabric, causing it to tear or fray. For example, the perforation process subjects the spacer fabric to shearing-induced stresses that may cause an edge of a perforation to fray or tear.
Therefore, a need exists for a brassiere that has a perforated spacer fabric for increasing breathability and comfort, but that does not weaken the spacer fabric so that the spacer fabric tears or frays along the edges of the perforations.